Surprise
by AllenClaySnyder
Summary: Liechtenstein X Switzerland... magic will be involved... I think... there might be cats as well...
1. Chapter 1

Big brother was rushing that day with me in tow. He seemed kind of worried, so I just followed him blindly.

I remember how he didn't even really look at me as he held my hand and pulled me gently along. On the other hand, I couldn't stop looking at his back and thinking how broad his shoulder were and how big his hand was with his strong fingers. I glanced down at our hands and blushed before returning my gaze to the back of his head. I wondered if we were going to his house, since it seemed like we were heading to the train station that takes us there.

It's so sad that we don't live together anymore. I wish I could see him every day again. We used to even sleep on the same bed when we were little. There are a couple of pictures of us in the bath together, too. We were inseparable when we were younger, but I don't really remember much of those days. Now he lives about an hour away from me and only visits every once in a while. He's always really busy so that he can support both of us.

One time, he came to visit me and we watched a movie on the couch. I was lying very close to him and he put his arm around me as we watched the movie. I tried to get a hint as to why from his face, but I couldn't see clearly with the TV as the only light. I wanted to believe that this was a sign that maybe he thinks me the way I think of him. I knew that that was a lot to hope for, but my heart had already begun to beat at a quicker tempo and there were so many butterflies that started to flit around inside me anyway. Before my hopes got any higher, I wanted him to glance at me to give me a sign, but he just kept his eyes glued on the movie.

I didn't know what to do, so I pretended to be asleep. I gently slid my arm around him and snuggled further onto his shoulder in what I hoped was a sleepy manner and was scared that he would draw away. Instead, he moved his arm to rest on my waist to get more confortable. I couldn't help but notice how we fit together perfectly, his arm around my body with my head on his shoulder. I couldn't stop the thought that had wormed its way into my head: maybe we were meant to be together.

Then I fell asleep. I'm not sure how, when I was so nervous to be so close to him, but I woke up when he whispered to me that it was time to go to bed. I didn't want to get up, I wanted to stay just like we had been, so I pretended to just keep sleeping. He gets up anyway and I fall forward in an ungraceful manner. I'm so embarrassed that I just made a face-plant into the couch that I can't face him. So while he urges me to go to bed for a little longer, knowing that I'm not really asleep, I keep on pretending and he gives up.

I go to the bathroom after I'm sure he went to the room I keep for him and shut the door. I start to brush my teeth and notice that my face has a fading, but still distinct blush on it. I blush even harder at knowing that I had been blushing and am a little grateful that he couldn't see due to my face-plant. I quickly finish brushing my teeth and decide to sleep on the couch where he had been holding me.

I snuggled into the still-warm cushions and tried to imagine him still there with his arm around me perfectly and the feeling of the butterflies and jitters that it gave me. I can't remember what I dreamt that night, but I know that I still had a smile on in the morning.

The next day, it was as if nothing had happened and he went home with a cold, "Bye."

My face is bright red now, but the cold masks it as we keep walking. His legs are longer than mine so I have to hurry after him. He glanced back at me when I stumbled a bit and slows down. I smile at my shoes. He really is the best big brother ever.

At one of the stop lights, we stop. It seems oddly quiet now because all we're doing is standing there. I don't really know what to say, so I just blurt out the first thing to come to mind. "It's cold today isn't it?"

I smile up at him and he notices how red my cheeks are. "Are you cold?"

"A little, but I'm okay. Are you cold?" Even though it's just small talk, I love talking to him. It soothes me.

"Not really. Do you want my scarf?" He's always taking care of me like that. It's no wonder why I love him so much.

He already started taking it off before I could form a reply and wraps around my neck. It's been a long time since anyone did that for me and it's a little awkward, but endearing.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Are you sure you're not cold?" I ask him, although I'm not sure if I'd be willing to relinquish it.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We start to cross the street because the light changed. He doesn't hold my hand again and I'm sad for the loss, but I can't get up the courage to reach out and grab his hand. I start to fall behind, and as we near the other side, I hear someone behind me tell me, "What a nice brother you have! A true gentleman."

I give her a grin and say, "I know!" as I run a little to catch up to my wonderful, kind, and gentle big brother. I'm so proud of him and he will always hold a special place in my heart.

A/N: So, welcome to my new fanfic. Thank you for reading. As you can clearly see, I need a beta reader, so if you're willing, please e-mail me at allen_ku_.

Sorry if the characters seem ooc! I've never actually read a Liechtenstein x Switzerland before, so I have no idea why I thought writing one was a good idea. Oh well, please tell me what you think!

And it should get pretty interesting from here on out…^^ (should being the operative word) If you have any ideas, then report them immediately! Now is the time to tell me if you had super awesome idea that went along the lines of: 'Hm… I wonder why he's worried… maybe it's because…! And then Liech will…! So in the end they…!' or something like that.

Love, AllenClaySnyder


	2. Chapter 2

Big brother was walking so fast that it was hard to catch up to him. The cold wind was biting as I ran to him. That was when I started to grow worried. I only finally caught up to him when he looked back to see if I was still there.

I breathed hard and my breath clouded the air around my face and my heart beat furiously from the effort it had taken. I was still bent over when I heard him say something.

"What?" I turned my face up to him and saw such a strange emotion on his face. It seemed like he was scared or worried or rushed or annoyed, but I couldn't tell.

"We need to get on the next train, so we need to hurry. Sorry I left you behind like that, I didn't mean to." The urgency that ran through his words gave me strength.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I was still panting a little bit, but I was a lot better.

He took my hand, so that I wouldn't fall behind again, I suppose, but his warmth gave me reassurance and I followed quickly.

We didn't take the train that goes to big brother's house. I don't think I had ever been on that train before that day. Once we were seated, the small silence descended again. So I said the what had grown to become a very big question in my mind.

"Where are we going?" my voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"We're going to your new home." His voice was equally quiet, but with power laced into the whispered tones.

"My new home?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it's already furnished so it should be pretty comfortable." He said it so flatly that it made my reaction all the more panicked.

"But why am I moving?"

"…It's just a precaution." What had he thought before he had spoken? Was a precaution all it was?

"…Against what?" There was tinge of panic that he expertly caught in my voice.

"Everything will be fine." I wasn't convinced entirely, and neither was he, but I dropped it and decided just to have faith that everything really would be alright.

We didn't talk for a very long time. I grew sleepy from the gentle rhythm of the train. I felt myself drift away and came back when big brother said, "We're here."

I was against his chest with his arm supporting me. He got up before I got the chance to revel in it, and then we left the train in our prolonged silence. He was walking slower now. The distance had put him at ease, which meant that he was running away from something.

"This way."

"Okay."

"Here it is."

And there it was. A small townhome just like all the other ones around it with blue and white paint.

"Well, go on inside already. I have to get going."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, bye. Make sure to lock the door." And then he briskly walked away. I watched him until he was all the way out of sight, but he never turned back. I looked at the townhouse again and went inside after climbing a couple of steps. It was cozy inside. I wondered how long I was going to stay there, because it would never be my home without any memories of big brother in it.

I found the bedroom and decided to bundle up and try to get a little sleep. It was late, but I couldn't sleep. I was tired, but my mind wouldn't rest. Now that big brother wasn't there, fears and worries multiplied faster than they could register. In the dark room of that night, I stared at the ceiling while nightmares played in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark turned to light and I was woken from a light sleep by something in the room. I opened my eyes wide awake and looked around. I slowly rose from where I was laying, only to see a cat on the ground in front of the bed. I sighed a breath of relief as my heart calmed to a reasonable pace.

"Hello little kitty. Come here." It got up from its sitting position and walked over to me purposefully. It jumped up on the bed next to me and I patted my lap for it to come closer.

"That's okay. I'm fine where I am." I froze and my mind blanked for a second. A talking cat. They exist.

"I always knew that animals could talk! And fairies exist too, right? I knew it!" I huggled him close (him based on the low voice) as he tried to say something that was muffled by my clothes.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I let go of him a little so he could speak, but I still held onto his soft fur.

"(breath) I'm here (breath) because (breath) your brother (breath) sent me." He sounded so cute when he was catching his breath and with the breaks it caused I didn't register his words at first.

"Big brother sent you? Is he okay? And why didn't he tell me he had a talking cat? I would have kept it a secret…" While I wondered what else big brother might be keeping from me, the cat replied.

"He's fine, but he won't be able to see you for a while, so I am here in his place."

"Thank you, Mr…?" And even to my ears, it sounded somewhat half-hearted. From the look of things, I would be here for some time before big brother would come and get me.

"Mr… ? Oh, you can call me Chatz." You can call me…? That didn't seem like his real name, but I wouldn't ask too many questions. He must have his reasons, and if big brother trusted him, then so would I.

"Then Mr. Chatz, are you hungry? I could fix us breakfast." I moved to get out of bed as he leaped down.

"That sounds good."

We found our way to the kitchen, but there wasn't any food in the refrigerator. I guess big brother hadn't prepared food as well as furniture and clothes. It was funny to picture big brother buying the girly drapes or flowered dresses. I mused on it to lift my spirits as I put on a plane blue dress. I figured I would have to go to the grocery store/ find where it was, so I headed out the door for the first time in my new life.

Mr. Chatz led me there, and I was thankful he was there because the town was like a maze. I got dizzy trying to remember all the streets and turns we had to make.

When we got there, Mr. Chatz couldn't come inside, so I shopped by myself. I grabbed all the basics (milk, eggs, butter, bread…) and some cat food, but I wasn't sure what else Mr. Chatz would need. I would have to make another run to the pet store later.

I got in line and made it all the way to the register before I realized that I didn't bring any money. With every scan, my panic grew, but I didn't know what to do. I searched around for some way out, but when none was spotted and she was already finishing with my purchases, I had no choice but to confess.

My mouth had already opened to apologize when I felt Mr. Chatz nudge my leg. I looked down to see he had a coin purse in his mouth. He really felt like my savior just then. "Thank you so much."

I paid her with a smile and grabbed the bags of food as Mr. Chatz and I made our way out. It only occurred to me later to question the sudden acquisition of the money. "Um, Mr. Chatz? Where did you get that coin purse?"

I looked down over my bags when he didn't answer. He looked up at me an gave me a curt meow that seemed to convey something along the lines of: 'We're in public! I can't run around shouting I'm a talking cat!'

Needless to say, we walked in silence the rest of the way home.

"Now will you tell me?" were the first words out of my mouth as soon as we were inside.

"Alright, so I realized you didn't have any money a little after you went inside, so I went back and grabbed the coin purse for you," was his bland report, but he really did help me out back there. I was glad big brother thought to send him.

"The coin purse was in here? Did big brother leave it here for me?" He provided everything for me, didn't he? It's like he's my knight in shining armor.

"Yeah, why? Did you think he would leave you to starve?" He sounded defensive and I wondered how close he was to big brother.

"No, of course not, he is the best big brother in the world after all!"

A/N: Chatz is the swiss-german word for cat… Yeah, I'm not very good with names…^^; Thanks to everyone who has read this so far~ I hope you'll find it in ya to review! And good luck to those of us who are taking our finals! (My first one was today… English… my worst subject along with all the other ones… except math. Math is ok)

This is a random side note, but I use the word breath a lot… isn't that weird…? I need some suggestions for a different word… I can't think of one…

Love, AllenClaySnyder


End file.
